Príncipe encantado
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Rosa pede para Rony lhe contar uma história antes de dormir, mas ele não consegue quando descobre que sua pequena flor está encantada com os tais princípes encantados dos contos de fadas trouxas.


**Príncipe encantado**

Rony pegou Rosa no colo para leva - lá na cama para dormir, a colocou no colchão com cuidado e ajeitou sua garotinha no travesseiro para ficar mais confortável, cobriu-a e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

- Durma bem meu anjo.

Rony ia saindo do quarto quando ouviu uma voz fina o chamar.

- Papai, me conta uma história?

Pediu a pequena sorrindo para ele.

- História? – Rony já convencido pela filha, sentou-se do lado da cama – Que tipo de história?

- A mamãe sempre me conta histórias sobre príncipes e princesas, bruxas malvadas que tentam o separar, mas no final eles sempre se beijam vivendo felizes para sempre.

Rony fez uma cara estranha e perguntou à filha:

- Bruxas malvadas?

- É papai! Você não sabe? – disse num tom muito parecido com o de Hermione – Nas historias trouxas as bruxas são sempre maldosas.

- Que histórias mais horríveis – exclamou o ruivo.

- Mamãe sempre conta que elas fazem de tudo para separar o lindo príncipe e a linda princesa, mas no final o bem sempre vence.

- São as histórias trouxas que sua mãe ouvia quando pequena – concluiu Rony explicando mais para ele mesmo do que para Rosa.

- É papai! – ela riu – estou te dizendo isso desde o começo.

Rony meio chateado pela lição que a filha havia lhe dado disse:

- Mas eu não sei nada sobre essas histórias.

- Eu te explico – disse Rosa sentando-se na cama – a princesa da história é sempre aquela que sofre, como a Cinderela, a Branca de Neve e a Bela adormecida – Rony fez uma careta ao ouvir o nome das supostas princesas – A bruxa má, sempre faz de tudo para que elas sofram, na história da Cinderela, por exemplo, depois que o seu pai morreu, a madrasta escravizou a menina fazendo ela faxinar a casa inteira, desse jeito ela vivia toda esfarrapada e maltratada.

- Nossa! – exclamou concentrado na explicação da filha.

- Mas no final sempre surge o príncipe que resolve todos os problemas. Na Cinderela ele faz um baile, lá ele a conhece, ela está linda graças ao encantamento que sua fada madrinha fez, mas o encantamento se acabaria quando o relógio batesse meia-noite, ao sair apressada Cinderela perde seu sapatinho de cristal, o príncipe apaixonado pega o sapato e procura no reino inteiro a sua dona, até que a encontra, eles se casam e vivem felizes para sempre – ela sorri feliz terminando sua explicação – Não é romântico papai?

- Romântico? – disse Rony estranhando os brilhos nos olhos de Rosa.

- Ter alguém que se apaixona por você, que te beija, casa e vive feliz para sempre.

Ronald piscou os olhos três vezes seguidas tentando ver que se aquilo que sua filha tinha dito havia saído dela mesmo.

- Rosa Weasley, você tem cinco anos, não pode estar já pensando em príncipes encantados!

Rosa desmanchou o sorriso na cara assim que ouviu seu pai bravo. Arrependido de ter gritado com ela, Rony pegou em sua mão e começou a explicar.

- Desculpe anjinho, é que papai não quer que você acabe com um príncipe encantado.

- Por quê? – perguntou num sussurro.

- Príncipes podem parecer bonzinhos, mas na verdade escondem a maldade em seu coração.

- Maldade papai? – perguntou não entendendo – mas quem faz maldade são as bruxas.

- Isso é o que os trouxas, que escreveram essas histórias, querem que você pense... Raciocina comigo minha flor. Se o príncipe fosse assim tão bonzinho como você diz, porque ele não se apaixonou pela tal da Cinderela antes dela ficar linda por causa do encantamento da fada madrinha? Ele só gostou dela pela aparência. A gente ama uma pessoa pelo o que ela é por dentro e não por sua aparência física, então concluísse que...

- Ele foi interesseiro – respondeu Rosa raciocinando com o pai.

- Outra coisa, quando ele pega o sapato de cristal e passa a procurar no reino inteiro a dona, era de se esperar que ele a reconhecesse certo? Mas não, precisa colocar o sapato em todas as moças até encontra - lá... Isso mostra que ele é...

- Um insensível que não conseguiu nem se lembrar do rosto dela, rosto que ele havia se apaixonado na noite anterior – respondeu Rosa nervosa.

- Exato – exclamou Rony feliz – e então conclui-se que...

- Os príncipes não existem – terminou a garotinha.

- Não! – negou o pai balançando a cabeça – Conclui-se que os homens são horríveis e não merecem mulher nenhuma, portanto meu anjo, nunca pense em beijar alguém.

- Eca! – a menina exclamou – beijo é nojento.

Rony sorriu feliz pela reação da filha.

- Papai, chama a mamãe para vir no quarto? Quero conversar com ela.

O ruivo confirmou com a cabeça, se levantou do chão, beijou o topo da cabeça da filha e saiu do quarto chamando a esposa. Minutos depois Hermione entrou no cômodo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Rosa? – perguntou a morena.

- Você mentiu pra mim – disse a garotinha entre lágrimas.

- Sobre o que? – perguntou preocupada.

- Eu pensei que existissem príncipes encantados, que eles eram perfeitos, mas o papai acabou de me provar que eles são horríveis.

- O que seu pai falou? – perguntou Hermione já imaginando.

- Disse que eles são interesseiros, insensíveis e que só pensam na aparência física, o que é verdade mamãe. Você me disse uma vez que eu encontraria um príncipe encanado que me faria à pessoa mais feliz do mundo, mas agora eu descobri que eles nem se quer existem.

Hermione balançou a cabeça sorrindo e sentou-se do lado da filha na cama.

- Eu vou te contar um segredo que é só para você está bem? – Rosa enxugou suas lágrimas e confirmou com a cabeça olhando para a mãe apreensiva – Os príncipes encantados existem sim, mas eles não são perfeitos como dizem os contos de fadas, tem vários defeitos, às vezes são interesseiros, às vezes são incessíveis. Quando você encontrar seu príncipe, apesar dos vários defeitos dele, vai amá-lo com tamanha intensidade que ele se tornará perfeito a seus olhos. Veja eu e seu pai, a gente briga o tempo todo, mas mesmo assim ele continua sendo meu príncipe e sempre vai ser. Entendeu?

Rosa ainda chateada confirma com a cabeça.

- Isso quer dizer que eu sempre vou brigar com meu príncipe?

- Não amor – Hermione não pode conter o riso – as historias são diferentes de pessoa para pessoa.

- Onde você conheceu o papai, mamãe? – perguntou curiosa.

- No trem indo para Hogwarts com onze anos.

- Será que vou encontrar meu príncipe indo para Hogwarts com onze anos? – perguntou mais para si mesma do que para mãe.

Hermione sorriu e levantou da cama.

- Boa noite – lhe desejou beijando sua bochecha.

- Boa noite mamãe – Rosa se ajeitou na cama virou do lado e fechou os olhos sorrindo.

Mais ou menos seis anos mais tarde Rosa conheceu um garoto loiro na plataforma 9 ¾, seu pai implicou com ele dizendo para superá-lo em todos os exames e não ficar muito amiga dele. Mal sabia ela que ele era seu príncipe encantado.

* * *

Gostaram?

Comentários são sempre bem-vindos

beijosssss


End file.
